These Streetlights
by ClaraKiwi
Summary: Who falls in love with a homeless person? Not Blaine Anderson. But what if that person is beautiful and smart and funny and perfect? What if it's Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

New York is great in spring, summer and autumn but in winter it is uniquely beautiful. The snow crunches under his feet as Blaine jogs over what is a green meadow in summer. Central Park is almost empty except for a few old people walking their dogs and stressed out mothers with their overly excited children. It's quiet and peaceful and doesn't feel like the heart of the city that never sleeps at all.

His feet hit the pavement and he is reminded that no, sadly he is not in some winter wonderland. When he finally reaches the subway station his hands are ice cubes and his feet hurt like someone stomped on them, like a horse or a rhino. Or maybe an elephant.

His train arrives breaking the perfect silence of the empty station and rubbing his hands together Blaine hurries to get a good seat. Hurrying is kind of pointless because except for one person the wagon is empty. Humming an old Top-40 tune to himself Blaine watches as the city whizzes past him and the houses turn into the neighbourhood he calls his home these days.

It isn't until the last stop that the man who already was on the train when Blaine jumped on approaches him. "Excuse me, could you maybe, like, lend me a dollar?" Looking down at him is the politest homeless person he's ever met. It is also the most beautiful homeless person.

"Yeah, sure, hang on", he rambles while desperately searching his pockets for some loose change but all he finds is his credit card.

"Sorry, but I kinda don't have any change", he mumbles. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it", says the stranger and walks away gracefully with his plastic bags trailing behind him. Wow, now he's also the most graceful homeless person on the planet.

"But…umm…do you wanna grab some coffee or lunch or something?" Damn, you sound like a teenager asking a girl out, Blaine thinks mentally slapping himself.

The taller man turns around, his huge eyes widening even more. Wait, did they just change color? They were grey, like, ten seconds ago. "Umm…okay?"

The walk to the nearest café isn't long, so there's no time for silence and awkward glances. "Order whatever you like", Blaine whispers to the stranger when they enter.

"A grande non-fat mocha, please" he tells the waitress with a kind smile.

"And for me a medium drip."

The chubby girl leaves them sitting at their table and disappears, seconds later the sound of an expensive coffee machine fill the small café.

"My name's Blaine", Blaine says extending his hand over the table.

"Kurt."

For a second they shake hands, both staring at each other, neither wanting to let go. But their orders arrive and who can resist the temptation of a fresh cup of coffee?

They sit in the café for almost an hour, not talking but simply staring into their cups. At least that's what Blaine does for the first thirty minutes. When sneaking glances gets annoying he decides that a little staring won't hurt and Kurt won't notice anyways. His friend, coffee pal, whatever seems to be in an entirely different place in his thoughts, his eyes are almost closed and there's a tiny but visible smile on his lips. What stuns Blaine is that despite his homelessness Kurt looks like he just walked out of a spa, the skin on his angelic face is glowing and his hair is perfectly coiffed. But then there the rings under his eyes and the designer clothes that looked like they'd been worn in a war zone.

Clearing his throat Kurt sets down his mug and gets up. "Thanks, Blaine. It was nice meeting you." Without looking back the slender man walks out of the café and disappears behind the nearest corner. Blaine is stunned. Then suddenly he comes back to life. Shouting a "be right back" to the waitress he storms onto the street where a wave of ice cold air hits him. Great, he left his coat inside.

"Kurt, wait, Kurt", he yells as he sprints down the street.

Kurt stops in his tracks and turns around slowly.

Almost stumbling into him Blaine finally reaches this porcelain faced stranger that he just met and is behaving inexplicably around and looks up at him.

"Do you…umm…could we, like, swap numbers? Maybe text or something?"

"I don't…I don't have a phone", Kurt blushes and stares at his shoes which have suddenly become very interesting.

"Oh, ok."

"Anyways, you wouldn't wanna be friends with me. Just forget me, okay? Bye, Blaine."

And without another word he takes off leaving a very confused Blaine in the middle of a quiet street. With his brow furrowed he walks back to the café slowly where he pays and sets off without a word.

"Forget me, yeah fucking right", he mumbles kicking at snow and cans on the pavement. It isn't until he has reached his apartment and is laying facedown on his couch that it hits him.

"Oh God. I think I have a crush on a homeless person. Oh God."

"What's that, Blaine?", comes a voice from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Sebastian, it's nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

**/INFO:** Yes, Sebastian as in Sebasshole Smythe. No worries, though, this won't turn into the Seblaine show. And now a request: I really need a beta otherwise this thing is gonna get real messy real soon. Any volunteers? Message me or simply "apply" in the review section. **/**

„What are you doing here?"

„Wow, don't be too friendly, babe."

Blaine slowly lifts his face from the pillow to look at his boyfriend.

"Sorry."

"You're upset."

"Yes."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Sebastian doesn't say anything else and really, it isn't necessary because when he wraps up Blaine in his arms nobody needs any words. Blaine relaxes in the warmth of the arms holding him and looks up at his boyfriend. Moments like this are precious and rare, incredibly rare.

For a few minutes they just sit there until Sebastian suddenly gets up.

"Anyways, I dropped by to give you this", he grabs a brochure from the couch table and hands it to Blaine.

"What for?"

"You know I love your cluelessness but right now it makes you dumb. Why would I give that to you? Hmm…maybe because I want to travel with you? No, I don't think so."

Blaine flinches at Sebastian's icy tone. He should have gotten used to Sebastian's sarcasm, shouldn't let these almost-insults get to him anymore. But he hasn't gotten used to it and they still hurt him.

"Uh, great!"

Sebastian gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and grabs his keys from the table.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Stuff to do. See you on Friday?"

Blaine nods sheepishly and the next moment his boyfriend is gone.

"Hmpf."

Right, work, you have work to do, he reminds himself and makes his way to his desk. Actually it's more like a waste dump but somewhere underneath is what people call a desk. Brushing away photographs, food containers and free hair gel he got from a magazine about a month ago Blaine finally finds the papers he needs to grade. Armed with a red pen he gets down to work.

The next time he meets Kurt he is grading again but this time at a subway station.

It's a Wednesday and he is on his way home. Sebastian has invited him for dinner tomorrow so he needs to get through all seventeen tests if he wants to hand them back on Friday.

Completely focused on the incredibly stupid mistakes made by a girl that definitely isn't the brightest lamp in the shop (How on earth can you not know how to spell _Joseph Goebbels_?) when he hears a familiar voice.

"You missed a spelling error, right there."

Blaine looks up into sea foam blue eyes and almost drops his pen.

"Whoa."

Then he quickly puts the papers in his bag and calms himself for a second.

"You. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"You're a history teacher", Kurt states ignoring what Blaine said.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, some expensive private school? Girls only? Plaid skirts and ugly jumpers?"

"Yes. Are you, like, a mind reader or something?"

"No."

For a moment they sit in silent and stare at their feet until Blaine decides that it's worth a try at least.

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

They both grab their bags and walk to the nearest café.

"A medium drip for me and a grande nonfat mocha for my friend here, please." Blaine orders and flashes the waitress a smile.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asks a little stunned.

"Of course I do."

Not wanting to let their coffees get cold they empty their mugs.

"So, how's life as a history teacher?" Kurt gives him a crooked smile.

Blaine has to stop himself from snorting. "Interesting. Funny. I didn't expect some people to be so dumb, though. We're reading a novel in one of my classes, that is the hardest and funniest thing I've ever done."

"What novel?"

Blaine extracts a book from his bag and passes it to Kurt who takes it with a happy look on his face.

"Oh, I had to read that in high school."

"You can keep it if you like, I have another copy at home."

"Thanks."

They go silent once again.

"So, do you still want me to forget you?" Blaine asks with a shy smile.

"Stop, please." Kurt looks at him with wet eyes as if they will overflow if he moves now. There's fear in his expression and something else that Blaine can't quite explain. "What is your problem with me? Like, really, what the hell is your problem?" He's overreacting and he knows it before the words have left his mouth. He doesn't know why he said them but he did and he can't undo it now.

Neither can he undo the tears that are really flowing down Kurt's cheeks now.

"Oh God, please don't. I didn't mean it. Sorry. Shit." But rambling doesn't really help.

"You know what? This was a mistake. Forget me. Forget today. Because I will." Sobbing he grabs his bags and storms out. He takes the book with him.

Blaine doesn't sleep until 4AM that night. Whenever he closes his eyes he sees Kurt. No, not Kurt, just his eyes filled to the brim with tears. It's always the same picture except for the color. Sometimes the eyes are blue, sometimes green or grey but always sad.

The first thing on his mind when he wakes up after roughly two hours of sleep are those eyes again. Groaning he rolls over and reaches for his phone and dials Sebastian's number, his boyfriend isn't any more awake than he is.

"Hloo?"

"It's me. I'm not feeling very well. No dinner tonight. Sorry." Wow, Blaine, he thinks, coherent sentences really aren't your thing.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Bye."

Blaine throws his phone on the floor, thank God it's one of those old indestructible ones, and rolls over in his bed. After a few minutes he pulls himself together and reaches for his phone again to call in sick. What's the point in going to work if he won't be able to teach anyone anything today?

He is about to carelessly throw away his phone again when he realizes he'll need it a third time.

Still asleep he sends a quick text. "_Can you come over asap?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, did we all like Glee's new episode? I was planning to post a longer chapter today but then I had all these Klaine and Quartie feelings get in my way so... And now ENJOY *points with finger*_

* * *

><p>It takes Wes exactly 34 minutes to come over.<p>

"Good Lord, no. Blaine, get up, take a shower and put on some proper clothes. I'm not talking to you like this."

Knowing that complaining is pointless Blaine gets up and heads for the bathroom. When he enters the kitchen with his hair still damp and wearing something else but his pajamas the world is looking a little brighter already. It's still not really bright, actually it's still very shadowy, like the elephant graveyard.

"Seriously, man, you need to do some grocery shopping or you'll die. And don't even give me that look, a person cannot live on instant noodles forever." Pointing to a slice of toast Wes takes a seat. "Eat."

Following his order Blaine stuffs the bread down his throat and waits for the next command.

"Now stop it with that sad puppy look, Anderson, and tell me everything. Star therapist Dr. Wes Montgomery is here to save you from yet another depression."

"Can one like a homeless person?"

"Like as in think they're polite because they didn't steal but asked for your money? Or as in you wanna be friends with them? Or…you wanna fuck their brains out?"

Blaine doesn't laugh but continues to chew his lip and examine his finger nails.

"This is serious business, eh? Because you didn't tell me to wash my mouth and that says something. But for real, what kind of like do you mean?"

"Like as in my heart breaks a little everytime I look at him. Like as in I just want to see him happy, just once. Like as in I have to save him or I'll die."

Wes takes a moment or two to think about his answer and then replies with a laugh in his voice. "I guess that's fine as long as it's only one person we're talking about here. Because man, this is gonna make you poor if you wanna save everyone on the streets of New York. Right, sorry. No, really, what should be wrong with wanting to help someone?"

"Nothing?" Blaine murmurs and continues to stare at his fingers.

"Blaine Warbler, where are your manners? You look at people when you speak to them and you speak clearly. And you better stop that puppy thing if you don't want me to get out the gavel."

"Geez, not the gavel", Blaine snorts and for a second a grin appears on his face only to be instantly replaced with a frown.

"What if that person doesn't like you, though? What if they don't want you to like them? What if they don't want your help?"

"Remember when Luke constantly got concert tickets for all of the Warblers and after every concert we went to all we could do was say thanks? Remember how bad that made us feel because we couldn't give him anything back?

And remember how you once told me that you were afraid to make friends when you had just transferred because you thought you weren't good enough, weren't worth it? Okay, now take that and add the fact that he's homeless. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not judging. All I'm saying is that he's been to hell and back…multiple times. His life right now is probably horrible and his past might be even worse. That means you'll have to handle him like he's made out of porcelain. And you're a clutz, Blaine Anderson."

Pulling Blaine with him Wes gets up.

"Grocery shopping, now."

When they leave the apartment Blaine thinks he hears someone shouting his name but when he turns around there's nobody there.

Getting back three hours later he stops Wes who is about to head home.

"Do you think I can save him?"

"Do _you_ think you can save him?"

"Yes."

"Then you will."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later a snowstorm hits the city.<p>

Sebastian had asked him to come over but Blaine has declined politely saying he "wasn't feeling very well" when really he just wants to stay at home and watch old Broadway musicals. He's tried watching those with his boyfriend but it usually ends up being a torture for both of them so at some point he just gave up.

The opening credits of Westside Story appear on his TV when there is a soft knock on the door. Who would come to his place during a snowstorm? Right, nobody, so Blaine ignores it and tells himself to stop hallucinating. But then there is another knock, this time a lot louder. "Gotta fix that doorbell", he mumbles as he gets up and opens the door.

Standing in front of him is one thin as paper, white as snow (or is he just completely covered in snow?) awfully tired looking Kurt.

"Umm…just wanted to return your book. Your address…you wrote it on the first page."

"Right. Thanks but, like, you could've kept the book."

Without commenting Kurt thrusts the book in Blaine's hand, spins on his heel and starts to make his way to the staircase.

"Kurt, would you please wait for a second?"

He doesn't stop.

"Hey, wait up."

Still walking.

"Wait."

For a second Blaine simply stares at where Kurt has just disappeared, then life comes into him. A little too fast he takes off and races down the stairs.

"WAIT!" he shouts as he crashes into Kurt throwing both of them on the ground.

They both get up and stare at each other awkwardly until Blaine finally says something.

"You can't just leave like that. There's a snowstorm and it's cold and there's snow."

"Well, I don't exactly have the money to call a cab and drive home to my nice little apartment. In fact, I don't even have an apartment." Kurt's answer comes out too harsh and too sarcastic and he wants to take it back the second it leaves his mouth.

"Would you- would you like to stay here until it stops snowing?"

"Here?" laughs Kurt raising an eyebrow looking at the dark and definitely not very comfortable staircase.

"Oh, no, no. Like, in my apartment. We could, like, watch a movie or something."

"I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry for the late update! I was in Sweden & have been very busy in general, so this is just a little something that I penned down on the flight back home. The next chapter will be longer and better, I swear._

* * *

><p>Grabbing Kurt's hand Blaine sprints up the stairs and pulls he taller boy into his apartment.<p>

"You know, if people saw us they'd think you wanted to rape me."

Blaine just laughs and wiggles his eyebrows. "Well…"

Chuckling he steers the two of them to the kitchen where he makes Kurt sit down on one of the plastic chairs.

"You have rainbow coloured plastic chairs? I'm sorry but that's a little…"

"Gay? Can't help it, I'm fabulous!" Blaine says with a mock accent and throws his hands in the air theatrically.

"So that was your boyfriend at the grocery store?" Kurt asks curiously.

"What? I mean, we've never met at…when?"

"About two weeks ago, I recognized you but when I saw him I didn't wanna interrupt. He looked Asian, where's he from?"

Blaine is doubling over with laughter at this point; his face goes tomato red and he can barely breathe. "Oh God!" More laughter. "That's Wes, he's not my boyfriend. Hell could freeze over and I wouldn't date him." Even more laughter. "Oh God!"

"You were holding his hand, Blaine!"

"Yes, because he wanted to buy fruit and vegetables. All that healthy stuff. But I just wanted candy and he wouldn't come with me, so I had to force him."

"You talk like a little kid when you're excited, has anyone ever told you that?"

Blaine ignores Kurt's giggly comment and opens a drawer. "Cup of coffee? Or tea? Or hot chocolate?"

"You have hot chocolate? I haven't had that since high school!" Kurt looks down for a second and smiles one of those private, tiny smiles reserved only for good memories.

"I take it you want one, then? Any preferences?"

"Low-fat and no marshmallows? Or ist that too much to ask?" Kurt replies fidgeting on his chair a little.

"No, no, that's no problem. You can go sit on the couch in the living room, if you want. I know the chairs aren't very comfy. It's right across the hallway."

Kurt murmurs a thanks and leaves the kitchen with a quiet padding of his shoes that are almost falling apart.

When Blaine hears the door close he gathers what he needs to make some hot chocolate. Grinning goofily to himself he decides to use cream in stead of the requested low-fat milk. "Haha!"

"What's so funny?" calls Kurt from across the hallway.

"Nothing, nothing", Blaine replies as he enters with two mugs in his hands and hands one of them to Kurt who takes it with shaking hands.

"Oh God, you're hands are like ice! Wait, hold this! Let me get you some blankets and, like, warm stuff. And your jacket is soaked, Kurt, hang on, let me get you some dry stuff."

"Blaine, you're rambling."

But Blaine doesn't hear him because he's already running down the stairs. When he gets back he throws the blankets he brought so Kurt is covered head to toe. "Umpf!"

Once he's freed himself of the fleece blankets, duvets and quilts covering him he looks at Blaine with a frown.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Why are you so kind to me, Blaine?"

"I think all of New York would agree that it's only polite not to throw someone out when there's a snowstorm outside."

Kurt shakes his head a little and his frown deepens. "You're not being polite. Politeness is saying 'Sorry, man' when someone asks you for money but you don't have any. Politeness is cold, it's icy and superficial. What you're doing is kind and kindness is warm, it reaches deeper than politeness, you know? But that's what's so confusing. Because people aren't supposed to be this kind to strangers. And-"

Suddenly Blaine is sitting right next to him, wrapping him (and the blankets) up in his arms and holding him close to his body that is radiating warmth. "Wanna watch a movie?" Blaine mumbles into the blankets.

"Aren't you already watching one?" Kurt asks with a nod to the TV.

"Yeah, Westside Story."

Kurt stiffens and sits up straight.

"Can we watch something else? I can't stand musicals."

"How can you live in New York and not like musicals?"

"I don't live, I exist. And it's a complicated story."

"Will you tell me?"

"Maybe."


End file.
